


Rings, Wheels and Hoops

by peoriapeoria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (1963), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: AU, Gen, Heroes, Older Women Awesome, Science, Second Chances, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter carries on. Tony gets a bit more guidance. Oh, and someone sees some film before Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Setting up the Task-force takes up time, clout and patience. Peggy, after the war, finds herself being given all the weirder bits of intelligence. What Alexander thinks is outside of his Enforcement mandate, at least. She supposes that managing Stark does give her some insight on mad genius. That and acquiring Dr. Erskine. Managing Steve Rogers.

There are aliens. Tourists, invaders, scholars, refugees, merchants. In their turn, all pose a threat, but like all threats they require a measured response. Where once there was a man that was at times the British government, there now are rooms of women tending the webs of information. U.N.I.T. is but one spear, as is Command, the Initiative and various agencies that hold tangential interest.

She looks at the picture from Giza. She's heard things about Dr. Jones. She's heard the rumors of a Nazi team that disappeared in the desert. She looks at the still she had made, of Dr. Littlefield boldly going into the unknown with brass and glass.

She knows what they didn't during the war. There are aliens, lots of aliens. That door doesn't go to just one place. She happens to know an engineer. Howard can have a crack at it until Tony's ready. Peggy makes her calls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is ready to open their Giza Artifact.

Tony looks up at the Ring. Peggy gives the best presents. "Okay, let's do this." They've been charging it up slowly. They're going to Littlefield, the first foreign world a modern man has visited. The dialing commences. Scout sits on the ramp, beyond the toe line. The treaded robot is going to eat Voyager's mileage. "We found an astrophysicist yet?"

The wormhole's whoosh whips out and Tony glances that the sensors are getting everything. The effect is replaced with a shimmering flat surface bounded by the stone Ring. "Scout, you are cleared." He watches it trundle up the gangway and through the Ring.

"We're getting signal. We have telemetry." They had visual. Tony looked at a foreign world.

And then he saw a man. "We need a medic, we need a doctor." Tony turned on Scout's transmitter. "Dr. Ernest Littlefield, I presume?"

"Yes."

Tony watched the man approach Scout. He left one camera on their scientist and had another pan the room. He didn't like the signs of structural damage. "I need field engineers." He rang Peggy.

"We found him. Yes, he is." He let Peggy bark orders to her subordinates. "I want to send people through." He didn't have a way back home, yet. "Get supplies up here." He hung up on Peggy. "What was that, Dr. Littlefield?" 

"Follow." Tony was watching one of the greatest heroes. He gave Scout directions. "Oh." He was looking at a control desk. One with significant damage. 

"We're going to send you some supplies. I will talk to you again, we are coming for you."

"Is Catherine still alive?"

Tony tried to think. He wasn't good at people. 

"Catherine Langford. Who am I talking to?"

"Tony Stark, Dr. Littlefield." Tony couldn't believe, this man, this scientist has been cut off for more than forty years. "I don't know, I will find out." Marines took supplies up the ramp. "Please stand back, sending supplies in." They threw the goods through.

 

Tony hadn't expected this; it was great, but it was a lot of pressure. A corpsman was talking to Ernest, making sure he wouldn't eat himself to death before they brought him home. Scout was doing survey and routing communications, and Tony had sent Trigger over. Trigger was a segmented robot, heavier and a bit more delicate, but it had claws and could, slowly, take stairs. Totally Apollo 13 territory. 

"Dr. Littlefield, we may lose connection, but we will contact again within 24 hours." He didn't care if he blacked out Los Angeles. Or Las Vegas. Both. "Scout and Trigger are autonomous, show them around?" The Ring snapped shut like a very loud soap bubble. "Tell me he got all that!" He needed to do better than twenty-four hours. 

Okay. He needed to digest the readings, Scout's and Earthside, and he needed to see what Ernest had in his notebook. Hopefully it wasn't too mad. He needed a generator. He didn't have a generator with enough power. Maybe they could draw power from those crashing waves below. They'd have to send someone, none of his robots were up to the task.

He was deep in building as his astrophysicists started appearing. He surfaced for fresh coffee. This wasn't the ratio he was used to at MIT. Three women and one guy. "I'm Tony." The young woman was Air Force. "Dr. Shaw?"

An older woman responded. "Yes?" Her British cadence made it both polite and threatening.

"We're going to need to know the address to dial back. That's the goal." He left them to it, muttering to himself about what information he'd need if Scout and Trigger didn't have it in their next dump. Peggy wouldn't be able to hold the brass forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Jack's mission to Abydos.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up because someone else noted that Catherine Langford was almost of Peggy's generation. Do feel free to mention female characters from 20th and 21st century settings that are of close 'our' realities but sci-fi ready.
> 
> Dr. Liz Shaw is from Doctor Who (old school) as is U.N.I.T. Alexander is Mr. Waverly from Man from U.N.C.L.E. and Peggy might be a bit naughty thinking of him by name, since he's from Steve Roger's father's generation, Artists' Rifles.


End file.
